Bright Lights Challenges
by DragonessGem
Summary: Challenges from the Bright Lights forum
1. To Become a Leader

Name: To Become a Leader

Word minimum: 800

Word count: 837

Description: Write a one-shot about a leader receiving their nine lives from StarClan.

Blazepelt stared uncertainly at the still water, reluctant to take a drink. "Go on," The rich voice of Berrytail, the medicine cat, urged.

The soon to be leader crouched by the pool and scrunched his eyes, taking a small lick of the icy water. He blinked back open his yellow eyes to see a group of cats with stars in their fur. He gasped, wanting to rush forward and greet his deceased friends, but found he was rooted to the spot.

"Greetings, Blazepelt." The cats' voices all melded into one, with the softness of Snowpaw's and the deepness of Deerstar's, among others. "Your old life has been stripped, your warrior life is gone. Come, and accept your calling!"

Blazepelt seemed to float forward, towards a small group of nine cats he had lost during his life. Snowpaw, his former apprentice, was the first to step forward. She stretched up on her paws, touching her nose to his.

"With this life I give you honesty. Use it to gain the trust of your entire Clan, and know when there are traitors in your midst." Pain shot through Blazepelt, the pain of a guilty liar. He remembered how Snowpaw had died, going after a ShadowClan warrior he had claimed had stolen prey.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. Snowpaw just smiled sadly, padding away. Blazepelt didn't have much time to dwell on her, though; Sunburst quickly took her place.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it to stand up against those who dare wrong you," His father meowed, touching noses with Blazepelt. Strength filled him, and he felt like he could fight all of LionClan without fear.

Moonnight was next, gently tapping her nose against her former mate's. "With this life I give you a mother's protective spirit. Use it to keep your entire Clan safe as well as you have kept our kits safe." Horrible pain gripped him, as well as a need to take on anything that might threaten one of his warriors. "Say hello to Streampaw and Pebblepaw for me," she murmured before stepping back, giving him a pained look.

Lightheart stepped forward, stretching up her head to touch his nose. "With this life I give you justice. Use it to judge everyone fairly and find the truth, like you did for me." The former deputy had been killed by a ShadowClan warrior, and the death had been staged to look like a fox had killed her. Blazepelt had been the only one to figure out the truth.

Swiftstorm followed, eyes shining much brighter than when he had lied at the bottom of the cliff next to ThunderClan camp. "With this life I give you wisdom. Use it to make the right decisions and keep your Clan strong." Blazepelt's head exploded with pain, and he clenched his jaw. Before he knew it, Redpaw had taken his place.

"With this life I give you faith. Use it to remember StarClan is always with you, even during tough times," His childhood friend meowed. A warm feeling spread throughout his body, and he knew he would always have help during his leadership.

Ravenflight stepped up behind the apprentice, lightly tapping Blazepelt's nose with hers. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it to remember not all cats are as strong as you, and to help those in need." The pain was light, but incessant, to remind him of those who might need his help.

The medicine cat gently licked Blazepelt's cheek before stepping back, letting Runningleap take her place. The elder had been Blazepelt's favorite as a kit, always telling the best stories. The soon to be leader had been devastated when greencough had taken his life.

"With this life I give you boundless energy. Use it to serve your Clan tirelessly." Blazepelt felt as if he could race across all of StarClan territory and not break a sweat, and he had to dig in his claws into the soft ground to keep himself still.

The elder stepped back, letting the final cat take his place. Deerstar leaned his head down, staring Blazepelt straight in the eyes. "I am very proud of you," He purred. "You've served me well, both as my apprentice and my deputy. I know you will do the same for all of ThunderClan." Blazepelt smiled, surprised to receive such high praise from the former leader.

"With this life I give you the gift of mentoring. Use it to lead your Clan well and make all the right choices." Deerstar stepped back, announcing to all of StarClan, "I now pronounce you Blazestar. Lead your Clan well for many moons to come."

"Blazestar! Blazestar!" The chant was taken up by all the cats, and continued even as they faded. The new leader blinked open his eyes as the first rays of dawn split the sky. Blazestar turned, giving Berrytail a bright look.

"Let's go! I've got a Clan to lead!" Berrytail nodded, and the two raced off through the underbrush as the sun rose behind them.


	2. Missing

Name: Missing

Word Count: 557

Word Minimum: 500

Description: Two or more kits have gone missing in the territory, and it is up to the protagonists to find them.

"My kits! They're gone!" Leaffalls's shriek pierced the still night air of the ThunderClan camp. Lightstar burst out of his den, rushing to the nursery. Other warriors already swarmed the clearing, but they quickly made way for the leader.

Beekit still slumbered against his mother's side, but the nursery was empty without the three older kits. Leaffall stared at her mate with eyes so wide the whites were visible around the pale green iris.

Lightstar ran his tail reassuringly down his mate's back. "We'll find them, I promise. When were they last here?" Leaffall opened and closed her mouth a couple times, but no sound came out. Ripplepool, the other queen, lifted her head drowsily.

"Fangkit, Foxkit, and Lionkit were here at the beginning of the night. That's all I know," She told the ThunderClan leader before curling back up around Beekit. Lightstar sighed, nodding his head gravely.

The movement sent a familiar scent past his nostrils, and he tilted his head, trying to catch it again. "WindClan!" Lightstar hissed, spinning around and racing to the Highledge. He jumped up, summoning the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Most cats were already in the clearing, so it didn't take long for them to gather.

"I'm sure you have already heard the Leaffall's kits have disappeared." He began. "But! This seems to be more than just a kit's curiosity getting the better of them. There was WindClan scent in the nursery!" A collective gasp rose from the ThunderClan cats.

"I would like to take a patrol of our best trackers. We will get our kits back! Dognose, Foxfrost, and Cloudpaw, come with me to find my kits!" Lightstar leapt off the Highledge, waiting just long enough for the designated cats to meet him before bounding off into the night.

They made slow progress, pausing every few minutes to find the scent again. Lionkit seemed to be fighting more than the other two kits; they kept finding tufts of his yellow fur on bushes and other sharp objects.

The trail brought the patrol to the stream separating WindClan from ThunderClan. Lightstar let out an annoyed growl, padding slowly up to the stepping stones. The scent of his kits was much stronger than before.

"I guess we'll have to enter WindClan territory," He called, leaping across the stream. He placed his nose close to the ground, following the scent closely.

"Stop! What are you doing on WindClan territory?" A voice challenged. Lightstar whipped around, fur bristling.

"Coming to get back my kits! I know WindClan and ThunderClan aren't on the best of terms, but stealing kits? That's low, even for you," Lightstar growled.

The WindClan warrior hissed. "Aren't on the best of terms? Your warriors have been stealing our prey! You want your kits back? Fine." The warrior disappeared.

He reappeared with two other warriors, each carrying a small bundle. "Here's what we think of your attempts at peace. You must control your warriors, or this will keep happening," one of them meowed, waving his tail. Each warrior dropped their bundle, slashing claws through their throats.

"No!" Lightstar screamed, leaping forward. The WindClan warriors left, spitting more threats behind them, but Lightstar didn't notice. He could only stare at the three limp kits, staining the ground red.


	3. Trail of Lightning

Name: Trail of Lightning

Word Count: 234

Word Minimum: 200

Description: Write about a cat crossing the Thunderpath for the first time

"Snowfall, Specklefur, Softheart, Moonpaw, and Darkpaw shall come with me to ThunderClan," Nightstar called. Darkpaw felt a bolt of excitement run through his entire body. His first raid!

The patrol raced through the night, hardly pausing to let the little apprentice keep up. They reached a break in the forest, and Nightstar lifted his tail to stop them.

Darkpaw crept forward, curious what caused the delay. A thick strip of black separated the two territories. The apprentice placed his paw on the strip, wrinkling his nose against the stickiness. He turned, opening his mouth, when a monster whizzed by.

Darkpaw leaped back, little heart pounding in his chest. "That's why I signaled to wait," Nightstar meowed, laughter in his voice. The leader's ears swiveled, eyes staring down both sides of the sticky black strip.

"Now!" Nighhtstar yelled, and the entire patrol streaked across the Thunderpath. Darkpaw started a second late, and already a monster was gaining on him. He froze, crouching down as low as possible.

The monster zoomed by so close some of his fur was caught in the belly of the monster. When the Thunderpath grew quiet again Darkpaw started running again, barreling into Nightstar. The leader ran his tail down the apprentice's back.

"Make sure you start running as _soon_ as I say 'now,'" Nightstar scolded gently. He turned his head, fur starting to bristle. "Now, let's go get those fox-hearts!"


	4. Drabble

Name of Challenge: Drabble

Word Count: 100

Word Minimum: EXACTLY 100

Description: Write about anything warriors related, but it _has_ to be 100 words

I was part of the Three, greatest of great

And then, suddenly, I was not

I was always given false hope

Yet surprised they were when angry I got

Trapped I become when the ground caved in

I was terrified when I realized in that cave I forever would be

I learned to survive all on my own

I no longer was the serene Leaf of Holly

I eventually came back to protect my family

I had to kill the Fur covered in Ash

When he threatened my mother

Even if it would forever brand me as terrible and brash


	5. Start Again

Name of Challenge - Start Again

Word Count - 530

Word Minimum - 500

Description - [Insert dead cat here] has been given the chance by StarClan/Dark Forest to live again, to start over. The only downside is that they will no longer remember anything about there past life.

Leopardfoot stared across the border at her son. His ears twitched uncomfortably, but he seemed to sincerely feel sorry. "Fine, Tigerstar. I will send you back to the Clans." His eyes brightened, a grin hungrily spreading across his face.

The queen closed her eyes, summoning as much power as she could. Light surrounded the former ShadowClan leader, and his spirit was transported into the body of a newly born kit. Immediately the body shifted to match that of the spirit occupying it.

Tigerkit blinked opened his eyes, stretching out his paws and unsheathing his unnaturally long claws. His mother gasped, staring as the light glinted off his claws. "I-I'll be right back." She hurried out of the nursery, heading straight to the leader's den.

Tigerkit glanced down, confused. He had a feeling there was something missing in his head that would answer his questions. _What's so bad about my claws?_ He wondered.

The kit shrugged, curling up. It took longer for him to fall asleep without his mother's warmth, but soon he was deep asleep.

A horrid smell was the first thing he noticed. A large tabby walked out of the forbidding forest, gently touching his nose to Tigerkit's. "Welcome," He meowed. "I have a lot to tell you."

The tabby sat down, explaining to Tigerkit about his previous life and how he had been sent back to help the Dark Forest take over the Clans. "But your mother already suspects you of being Tigerstar, so we must act fast."

Tigerkit nodded seriously, digging his claws into the ground. "What do I need to do?" Hawkfrost grinned.

"You need to kill as many cats in your Clan so that we can take their bodies." Tigerkit nodded seriously. He was too young at the moment to hear the lie in the tabby's voice.

"I am sending you back now. Make sure you get as many as possible!" Hawkfrost began to fade. The kit blinked open his eyes to the walls of the nursery. He sprang up, racing out. Onestar was the first cat he ran into, so Tigerkit leapt at him with claws unsheathed.

The WindClan leader batted the kit down, placing her claws on his throat. "Don't think so, _Tigerstar_ ," He hissed, puncturing his windpipe with his claws. The kit heard himself let out a gurgle, and then all was black.

Tigerstar blinked open his eyes, sighing as he was met with the same horrible smell and oppressive forest. A warm chuckle caught his attention, and he sighed, spinning around. Hawkfrost stood behind him, laughing almost uncontrollably.

"That wasn't the plan! How am I going to get all of you in StarClan now?" He growled.

Hawkfrost winked. "I know it wasn't the plan, but I couldn't miss the chance to mess with you. Besides, we've got some new recruits from the living world that can help us."

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed. "You just have to make everything harder, don't you?" He growled, a hint of playfulness in his voice. "You're going to pay for this!" The former ShadowClan leader leapt at his son, and the two tussled, forgetting for just a second the horrible fate they'd been condemned to.


	6. Misfit

Name: Misfit

Word Minimum: 600

Word Count: 624

Description:A mysterious rogue has arrived in [your clan here]. S/he is begging to join the Clan, but [leader] is suspicious of her/his past. What will happen to her/him?

A strange cat pushed his way into the ThunderClan camp, eyes wide as he took in the sights. Petalstar lifted her head, leaping down to meet the cat. Her eyes narrowed as she realized who it was.

"Snake, what are you doing here?" She asked coldly. "Here to steal prey directly from our camp? Or attack one of our apprentices directly in front of me?" The ThunderClan leader let out a faint hiss as she remembered the mangled body of Fangpaw, courtesy of the cat right in front of her.

The chestnut brown tom started to fluff his fur in protest before he was able to smooth it down. He regained his composure and meowed, "Of course not. I'm not foolish enough to threaten you in your own camp. Quite the opposite, in fact. I'd like to join your Clan."

Petalstar's fur began to bristle, her distrust of the rogue fully evident. "And why should I trust you? You've never been very good to ThunderClan before," she hissed.

Snake shrugged. "I suppose you don't have much of a choice, hm? I'm not going to just leave here."

Petalstar sighed, tail drooping. "Fine. Poolpaw!" She called. The blue-gray tom raced up, seeming happy that the leader had noticed him. The apprentice immediately felt his fur rising as he noticed the rogue standing in front of the ThunderClan leader.

"I would like you to take Snake out for a walk. Maybe teach him a thing or two about Clan life to make sure he fits in comfortably." There was something in Petalstar's eyes that seemed to convince the apprentice, and he reluctantly padded out with the rogue.

"So, tell me what it's like to be a Clan cat," Snake meowed as they walked out. Petalstar waited until the brambles stopped rustling before sneaking out through the dirtplace and following a safe distance behind.

The two cats seemed fine, with Snake asking different questions and Poolpaw replying politely, but not giving a lot away. Just when Petalstar was beginning to warm up to the rogue, a scent bombarding her nostrils caused her to stiffen. _Fox!_

She bunched up her muscles to spring forward before realizing the scent was a bit stale. _I guess the fox just passed through. But what does Snake want with this area?_ She wondered, suspicions growing.

The two cats paused, and Snake held out his tail to block Poolpaw. After a second, the rogue turned and sprung on the apprentice. The fight was over quickly, and it took all of Petalstar's willpower not to spring forward.

The rogue dragged himself and the body of the apprentice through the fox scent before giving himself a few minor injuries. The ThunderClan leader left, racing back to camp before the numbness of grief could set in.

Finally, Snake entered the camp with Poolpaw's body. He spun a great tale of how the apprentice had ran off, and when the rogue had caught up he realized a fox had gotten there. Snake then chased off the fox, causing the few injuries on his shoulders and sides.

Petalstar sighed, padding forward to confront the rogue. Snake opened his mouth to give her his story, but the ThunderClan leader raised her tail. "Bring me to where you were attacked," she ordered.

The two walked silently through the forest. Once they had gotten a decent distance from camp, Petalstar lifted her tail. "Why don't we get a drink from the stream at the WindClan border?" She suggested.

Once they reached the water, Petalstar let out a hiss and leapt in Snake. The battle ended quickly, with the ThunderClan leader's claws tearing through the rogue's throat. "That's for all the apprentices you terrorized," she growled, tossing his body into the stream.


	7. Slipping Away

Name: Slipping Away

Word Count: 392

Word Minimum: 300

Description: Write about your OC's final moments before they join StarClan/the Dark Forest. How did they die? What were they thinking? Who would they miss? Who couldn't they wait to see?

Claws tore into Graystar's side. The leader let out a pained gasp, but continued fighting to protect his Clan with no regard for his final life. "Sunningrocks is RiverClan's! Thistlestar will never take them!" Graystar yowled.

The ruthless ThunderClan leader didn't care who died, as long as he got Sunningrocks; that was why Graystar himself had come to assist his Clan. Perhaps when the other Clan saw the massive leader, they would decide not to risk their lives.

Graystar's plan had obviously not worked. When they noticed the RiverClan leader, they all swarmed him. Even with the help of his Clanmates it was too much. He managed to tear into the flank of the powerful ThunderClan deputy before blood loss made his vision swim.

Graystar collapsed, falling still. The ThunderClan warriors realized there was no way he was surviving and stepped away from him. He could barely hear the battle continuing in the background, but now that RiverClan had something to fight for the battle was soon over.

Graystar's vision was now completely gone. The only thing he could see were the memories of his life. Minnowlake giving birth to two his beautiful kits, those kits growing up to be amazing warriors, Minnowlake plummeting to her death over the side of the gorge. These and many other memories flashed by.

"I'll miss my kits," he meowed to no one in particular.

"No, you won't! I won't let you die here," came the distant reply. Graystar was dimly aware of a cat fussing over him, pressing cobwebs and other things against his side.

"Stop. It's no use," he rasped. "I'm off to join StarClan. Take care, Rippleheart," he told the medicine cat, whom he presumed was the one attending to him. "Look after my kits…" He was cut off by a bout of coughing that brought up clots of blood.

A flicker of light caught his eye, and Graystar lifted his head. "Minnowlake!" _I'm coming to join you._ He could feel his soul floating out of his body, and his vision slowly reappeared. He looked down and noticed Rippleheart was gaping at the two of them.

Graystar smiled softly at the medicine cat, waving his tail in farewell. He turned, following his mate up the sky towards his new home. "Farewell, RiverClan! I'll miss you," he called over his shoulder before bounding away.


End file.
